


Slow Dances and Promises

by PhoebeMiller



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMiller/pseuds/PhoebeMiller
Summary: Danny and Steve chaperone a dance and run into something unexpected before the evening's over.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another little ditty from my files. It's a great mix of hurt/comfort and early McDanno with a cheesy, playful vibe. I hope you enjoy.

 

 

"Why would they play this song at a dance? It's depressing." Danny propped himself against the bar with an elbow. He'd been eyeing the bartender, making sure no alcohol made its way into the drinks. "I mean, I like Bonnie Raitt, but this song..."

 

"I don't know. It's a 90s theme." Steve pointed at the banner running across the middle of the room. "Dance with me."

 

"What? I just said this song was depressing." Danny frowned and glared at the barkeep. "Did you slip something in his drink?"

 

The guy shrugged as he filled a tray of flutes with a bubbly pink concoction.

 

"You heard me." Steve held out his arms. "Come on. Embarrass Grace."

 

Danny smiled and laughed, never taking his eyes off his partner. "Since you asked nicely."

 

"That's right, buddy. You and me. We make a good couple."

 

"You're a jerk." Danny grumbled as he let Steve pull him across the room.

 

Steve held back a grin for as long as he could. Didn't take long for his face to explode with a smile. "You know you love me."

 

"I do." Danny picked at Steve's tie with one hand while the other remained securely at his partner's waist, keeping a gulf between them. "Love you."

 

"Even though I'm a big jerk."

 

"You added the big part."

 

"Just come here."

 

Danny leaned into his best friend and closed his eyes.  Steve rested his chin on Danny's head and got lost in the music for a few moments.

 

"I don't wanna give up." Steve whispered near Danny's ear.  The song had changed to something faster by C+C Music Factory, and the room was suddenly louder with more kids on the dance floor.

 

"What, babe?"  Danny had been hypnotized by their gentle swaying. Didn't matter they were now the only ones slow dancing.

 

"On us."

 

Danny pulled back and studied Steve's face. "Give up? You okay?"

 

"No." Steve ran his hand through his hair. "We haven't been okay."

 

"Hey, it's just the song. Told you it was depressing." He gave his partner a shake. "Let's get some air, huh?"

 

"Okay, yea, that would be good." Steve followed Danny through the door that led out to the balcony.

 

It was raining, but that wasn't unusual. The chill in the air was though.

 

Danny threw his arm around his friend and pulled him closer. When Steve chuckled, Danny blurted. "I'm cold."

 

"Sure, okay." Steve smiled and tilted his head so it touched Danny.

 

"I won't give up, Steve. I'm still here, right?"

 

"It's been a rough year."

 

"True." Danny touched a sensitive spot on his chest. The wounds had healed but the scars would remain.

 

"I would understand." Steve took a breath. "If you left."

 

"You're messed up, you know that?" Danny tightened his grip. "Why would I leave? What's going on in that head of yours?"

 

"Chin is making a life with Abby and Sarah.  Kono - well, she's found her calling. Change is the one constant we can count on."

 

Danny wrinkled his nose. "That's deep, babe."

 

"No, I'm serious. I knew this would run its course."

 

"What? The team? Us?" Danny frowned. "You still have me, Lou, Jerry. And now the kids. Junior and Tani aren't going anywhere. I don't think this ever ends."

 

"Things always end, Danny."

 

"What about the restaurant? You wanna quit?"

 

"No." Steve frowned. "I never said that."

 

"Then what's with this leaving talk?" Danny stepped back, annoyance creeping into his voice. "I'd never leave you holding the bag. Why would you think that?"

 

Steve doubled down. "We haven't done much yet. You could still back out. That property would sell in a hot minute."

 

"Sure it would, and that's why we aren't letting it go."

 

"So it's the location? _Not_ working together?" Raising an eyebrow, Steve fought to keep a straight face.

 

Danny rolled his eyes and punched Steve's bicep. Hard. With extra knuckle.

 

"Ow, what?"

 

"Don't what me." Danny closed his eyes and shook his head. "You're gonna make me do this here, huh?"

 

Steve tried to hold back a smile, but didn't answer his friend. He needed Danny to talk.

 

"I love you. I love our work. I'm gonna love the restaurant."

 

The last sentiment surprised Steve. "Wait. You don't love it now?"

 

"Hell no, it's a money pit that's driving me crazy. It's the star of my nightmares. But it will get better."

 

"Wow, optimism."

 

"That's right." Danny kicked Steve's shoe. "Change can be good."

 

"I like it."

 

They couldn't take their eyes off each other. Kids came and went through the door. The last pair, propped it open complaining it was getting stuffy in the ballroom. Steve and Danny barely noticed. There were other chaperones guarding the exits. They were really only there as window dressing anyway. Extra security to make the other parents feel better after the previous year's dance-hostage situation.

 

Music filtered through the open door. The song switched to Hall and Oates.

 

Danny blushed. "Jeez, now this one's pretty sappy."

 

"So close, yet..."  Steve softly sang the words and goose bumps popped up on Danny's arm. Steve didn't finish the song line. Instead he took Danny by the hand and led him back inside.

 

"I'd ask you to dance again, but I think I need to sit down."

 

Danny chuckled as Steve pulled him to a table in a dark corner, still holding his hand. He understood.

 

After a few minutes of not thinking about the way Steve slouched in the chair with his legs spread wide, Danny started to fidget.

 

"Want me to get us some of those fizzy pink things? Maybe something to eat?"

 

 

 

"Sssh, let's just stay right here for awhile. Enjoy the moment." Steve motioned toward Grace. "She won't be a kid forever."

 

Danny dabbed the corners of his eyes with his free hand. One of his least favorite things was thinking about his baby girl all grown up.

 

Steve tugged him closer. "Isn't this great, buddy?"

 

"Super." Danny pressed against Steve, intertwining their fingers and squeezing hard.

 

Steve watched his partner. Light danced across his face. The swirling cascade of colors and the pounding bass of the music was disorienting and hypnotizing.

 

"Stop it." Danny fought to break the spell.

 

"Stop what?"

 

"Watching me."

 

"What if I like to watch you?" Steve wasn't playing anymore.

 

Danny shivered and turned to get a better look at his best friend. They were already so close that their noses bumped.

 

"Sorry." Danny was suddenly really warm all over.

 

"Don't be sorry." Steve's voice was low and rough.

 

Danny moved their hands to his knee. "Stay with me. At my place tonight."

 

Steve's face was impossible to read in the shadows, so Danny didn't wait for an answer. He babbled.

 

"Grace is spending the night with her friends. I can't believe I agreed to a co-ed slumber party. The moms guaranteed there would be no-" Danny shook his head and sighed. "Well, you know."

 

"I do know." Steve nodded and moved closer.

 

The adjustment pushed their hands between Danny's legs and he coughed to cover a groan.

 

"Hey Mr. Williams!" One of Grace's friends passed by the table, laughing.

 

Startled, Danny let go of Steve's hand as he called back to the girl, returning her greeting. He recognized her from Grace's cheer squad.

 

"Kids." Steve chuckled.

 

"What?"

 

"They don't even blink."

 

Danny sat up straight, trying to catch his breath. "Blink? What?"

 

"About us."

 

"What about us?"

 

Steve raised an eyebrow.

 

"Steve, look, I uh - "

 

"Hey, we don't have to define this."

 

"No, no, it's not that I don't want to. I just..." Danny cleared his throat. "I'm afraid alright."

 

"Yea I get that. Me too."

 

They were so close now, thighs touching. The music blasting the Electric Slide. They were totally oblivious to the giggling and the chaos going on feet from them.

 

"You were just talking about everybody leaving."

 

Steve nodded.

 

"That makes me wonder where your mind's at. If you think I'm gonna leave you."

 

"Danny, I -"

 

"No let me finish." He paused to make sure Steve was done. "I need you to be solid."

 

Hurt flashed in Steve's eyes.

 

"See? Things get serious and you-"

 

Steve cut him off by pressing his lips against Danny's half open mouth.

 

He gave Danny a little nudge, nose to nose. Gauging his interest. Weighing his chances of getting punched. Danny's response was to tug on his bottom lip before pulling away ever so much. Both seeing cross-eyed.

 

Watching his partner, Steve held his breath. On the edge of diving back in but eager for approval. "I - uh - yea. Was that okay?"

 

"You goof."  Danny kissed Steve's lips lightly, sucking ever so much. "We'll talk about this later. Okay?"

 

Both of them flushed and overheated, they laughed and agreed.

 

"I feel like a kid." Steve undid his tie and a few buttons with one hand.  "This is the longest song ever. Let's dance."

 

"Seriously? I am not doing the Electric Slide with an erection, Steven." To illustrate his predicament, Danny thrust up into their joined hands.

 

"Point taken." Steve chuckled, very much aware of his own condition.

 

/././

 

"I promise, Danno." Grace called over her shoulder as she followed her friends. "I'll call you in the morning."

 

Danny waved, bristling a little when she didn't tell him she loved him. But he knew, she was with friends and no longer nine years old.

 

"Have fun, Gracie." Steve called.

 

"Don't tell her to have fun." Danny poked his best friend.

 

"Come on, chill out. Let her have some fun."

 

"Yea, alright." Sighing Danny relaxed a little. "I can do that."

 

"And I will help." Steve bumped Danny with his hip. "I'd say the evening was a success." 

 

Oblivious, Danny watched Grace disappear into the night.

 

When Steve didn't get a response he added. "And you're supposed to say - of course it was a success...it didn't end with gunfire and explosions."

 

"I still can't get used to her friends driving."

 

Steve tried to lighten the moment. "Wait til Grace asks to borrow the Camaro."

 

Danny punched his arm.  "What? No way. Never."

 

"Then I'll let her use my truck." Arms crossed over his chest, Steve didn't let up. He wouldn't let his partner sink into melancholy. Not tonight.

 

Danny narrowed his eyes, studying Steve. "You wouldn't."

 

Steve shrugged, eyes dancing with mischief. "Why not? I just might offer to give her some driving lessons."

 

"That's not gonna get you lucky, my friend."

 

"Lucky?  Really?"

 

Danny ran his hand through his hair. "Maybe."

 

"Never thought of you as a first date kinda guy."

 

"Babe, this is like our 7000th date."

 

Steve nodded. "True."

 

"I'm beat. Let's go home."

 

"My place or yours?" 

 

"You're the control freak. You pick."

 

"Your place it is." Steve dug into Danny's pocket for the keys. "Junior's crashing at mine while his place gets fumigated."

 

"He's having problems already? You warned him about that rat hole."

 

"Hey, you know how far a cop's salary goes around here." Steve shrugged. "He wanted his own place. And it wasn't rats. It was roaches. Lots of them."

 

"Better him than me." Danny straightened his shirt, undoing another button. "So he's on Eddie duty? I've got you all night?"

 

Steve blushed at the hint, but he added to the game as he ducked his head, nipping Danny's neck. "You've got me all the time, partner."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little something to brighten your mood.

 

 

Danny couldn't breathe. Steve's mouth on his neck sent a charge of electricity down his body. Dizzy from the surge of adrenaline and blood to every appendage, he stumbled backwards laughing. Everything zoomed in and out of focus.

 

Steve watched fondly, himself not thinking straight. "Here."

 

The keys to the Camaro hit Danny in the chest before he could catch them. Snagging them from the damp pavement, he tossed them back.

 

Raising his eyebrows in surprise, Steve caught the offering. A gift returned. He was a teeny bit hurt and confused. "You don't want to drive?"

 

"You just dug those keys out of my pocket, you goof." Danny wrinkled his nose when he grinned.  "And maybe I like being chauffeured."

 

Steve twirled the key ring around his index finger, his amusement evident. Then he sobered. Head tilted, with just the edge of a smirk and his voice low and soft, he replied. "Maybe I like reaching into your pocket. Ever think of that?"

 

"I knew it." Danny slapped his thigh, shaking his head. His quick reply and sharp laugh popped the short lived bubble. Like he was avoiding getting too serious. Too emotional. Too real. "You've been planning this like an op all along, haven't you?"

 

Wrapping the keys in his clenched fist, Steve rolled his eyes, a little for effect but more for Danny's benefit. He'd keep playing. It's what they did. "Don't let it go to your head, partner."

 

"Too late." Danny rocked on his heels, gesturing with his crotch.

 

Cheeks flushed pink, Steve just stood there, mouth open.

 

Danny chuckled. "Wow, didn't know you were that easy. No wait - I do know!"

 

Steve flashed him the most mischievous grin and Danny knew he was lost. Probably forever. He sighed happily and took up his usual position in the car. Shotgun. He'd go anywhere with Steve.

 

"Let's get home before we come to our senses, huh?" Now Danny blushed. "That's not what I meant! Let's get home before - oh forget it. Take me home, please."

 

"Since you're asking so nicely. Sure thing, partner." Steve's eyes glazed over and he rubbed his hands together. Crossed between giddy and determined, a mission to him was like a bone to a dog. "I know a shortcut."

 

Sensing a roller coaster ride home, Danny groaned. "There is no shortcut to my house, Steven."

 

"Says you." Steve batted Danny's hand away as he attempted to change the radio station. "I grew up here, remember? And it's my turn to pick the station."

 

"My car."

 

"I'm driving." Steve found his favorite easy listening station on the saved list, and when Danny made a sour face, Steve stuck out his tongue and rocked his head from side to side. "I get to pick the music."

 

"And you think this is turning me on how?"

 

Steve froze, chewing on his bottom lip for a second, and then he shrugged. "I guess I'm learning as I go."

 

"You've spent the last how many years with me and you don't know what I-"

 

"Oh, I know what you like, Daniel. Just wait."

 

"Seriously? You're going with that?" A sly smile and eyebrow wiggle made Danny shrink toward the passenger door. Hands up, he half laughed. "Whoa, whoa. There better not be any handcuffs in your pockets."

 

Undeterred, Steve dug in, eyes darker by the minute. "Good idea, partner. Tell me more. I'd really love for you to demonstrate your escape method."

 

"Of course this would get you off." Danny shook his head. "And I bet you know a few enhanced interrogation techniques you'd like to try on me, huh?"

 

"You are not helping me drive us safely home." Steve tapped the wheel.

 

"You talk a big game. Smooth Dog."

 

"And you're a tease."

 

"Me a tease?" Danny raised his voice. "Just how many times have you disrobed in front of me? The whole island of Oahu has seen your six pack."

 

"My six pack?"

 

"Your ridiculously sculpted-"

 

Steve cut him off. "Have you looked at yourself lately? You hide under those dress shirts and slacks. But I know the truth."

 

"And what's that, Steven?"

 

"You do remember I've seen that pinup calendar you did."

 

"Pinup calendar?"

 

"Courtesy of Eric."

 

"I know what you mean." Danny frowned. "I'd rather not take a trip down that memory lane."

 

"Hey, I thought you looked pretty good. It was cute."

 

"Cute? Wow."

 

Rolling his eyes, Danny crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the side window. Refusing to continue the conversation.  Steve let it go, fearing if he'd gone too far.

 

"I'm sorry, alright?"

 

Nodding, Danny leaned back and despite a good stretch, his posture remained pretty stiff. Guarded. Steve knew that look. His best friend could be touchy about himself. Probably from years of being picked on. The usual jokes about his stature. Cute wasn't a word most men wanted said about them. Even in jest. 

 

And they were treading new territory. One that was bound to stir up insecurities and anxiety. Danny's penchant for pessimism had rubbed off on Steve. He still blamed his liver for his increased emotions. _What else could it be?_

 

Steve had to make sure things were cool. "I thought you enjoyed our arguments. Didn't you call them carguments?"

 

"No, that wasn't me." Danny sighed, aggravation melting at the memory dredged up by the one simple word. "It was Grace egged on by Kono."

 

_Kono._

 

They both paused.

 

Danny shifted but he kept himself clearly away from Steve. "Listen to what you want. I'm gonna catch a few Zs." 

 

His voice had gone quiet, soft. Hard for Steve to read. Which made him uneasy. He could always read Danny. Things had changed.

 

"Sure thing, Danno. Rest up."

 

Forcing himself to concentrate on the road, Steve couldn't help worrying.

 

The rain picked up, doing absolutely nothing for Steve's nerves.  He just wanted to get them home, so he could make this up to his partner. He'd obviously touched a nerve. Stealing a few glances at his friend, Steve smiled when he realized Danny's eyes were closed.

 

"You with me, buddy?"

 

A mumble and a sigh was his response. A familiar one. Steve settled in for the drive back to Danny's place. The scenic route wasn't so scenic in this weather, but there wasn't as much traffic. He could easily shave off ten minutes from their ride.

 

He noticed Danny's hand on the middle console, and he ached to touch him. But he wasn't sure he had permission. Not with the somber turn in the mood. Which was silly considering Danny'd kissed him back just minutes earlier. Steve was giddy and confused and maybe a little scared., so he kept his hands to himself, focusing on getting them home.

 

His eyes blurred suddenly with happy tears, and he chuckled to himself as his chest tightened a little. These feelings for his best friend weren't new but knowing they were shared was definitely unknown territory. Steve blinked and then rubbed his eyes.

 

He didn't see the brown blob dart across the road until it was too late.

 

A hard turn on the wheel sent the Camaro into a spin on the wet and suddenly very slippery road.

 

They bounced off the guard rail and slid, slamming into a large tree. Steve called out to his Danny before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More soon... The next part of this chapter is written.


	3. Chapter 3

Airbags inflated, as the car came to a jolting, jarring stop, ripping Danny from sleep. Disoriented, he sat there for a few seconds, half deaf as his heart pounded in his ears. Then his brain came back online in a nauseating rush.

 

Head in his hands, he moaned. So many thoughts flooding his mind, like waves breaking.

 

_What the hell happened?_   _Where were they? Steve! Where was Steve?_

 

“Steve! Talk to me, babe.” Danny croaked.

 

Fear surged when his vision blurred. It was the adrenaline. _That was it_. He rubbed his eyes, and things cleared a little. With the glow of the dash, he could see his partner. Not moving. Leaning forward.

 

"Steve?" Danny called again when he didn’t get a response. Everything had an odd insulated feeling. Like he'd been at a loud concert. "Steve? Come on, buddy. You okay?"

 

Still no answer. Danny struggled against his seatbelt for half a minute, trying to reach his best friend. That's when he realized he had a big problem.

 

Lightning split the dark sky into several fragmented jigsaw pieces, illuminating the interior and making Danny jump. He swore and tried not to freak out.

 

The Camaro had crumpled on his side, pinning him just above his knees. _Wasn't this car supposed to have those special airbags? A roll cage?_

 

Especially with Steve's driving.

 

Wait - _Steve!_

 

Panic surged through Danny.

 

Steve was still bent forward, head on the steering wheel airbag, hands at his side, limp. Danny swallowed a flashback before it could screw with him. He didn't have time for that.

 

"Steve? Can you hear me?" Danny's voice rose in pitch and his eyes watered. "Steve! Come on. You gotta wake up."

 

Groaning, Steve pushed back against the seat, hands fumbling blindly at the airbag before he opened his eyes. "Danny?" 

 

"Steve, you alright?"

 

"Yea, Danny. You?"

 

"I don't know. I guess."  Danny was shaking so bad his voice was unsteady.

 

Steve carefully turned toward his partner, hand on his head. "You guess?"

 

Danny pointed to his legs. "I'm a little stuck."

 

Straining for a better view, Steve blinked, rain in his face. The outside had come inside. "Well, that's not good."

 

For a few seconds, Steve looked lost as he took in their predicament. Like he didn't know how they got there. He blinked at Danny slowly.

 

Alarm bells were screaming in Danny's head, and as he smacked Steve’s leg, he blurted. "Hey? You alright?"

 

Steve nodded, taking a deep breath. His eyes cleared, awareness sharpened. "Shit, Danny. You're pinned."

 

"No shit, Sherlock. You with me now?"

 

"Always." He chuckled.

 

Danny didn't laugh. Instead, he felt his pockets and scanned where he could around his seat. He was concerned about Steve's odd reaction. Normally, he'd have engineered their escape by now. Minutes had passed, and they hadn't even called for help.

 

"Steven." Danny scolded when Steve rested his head on the seatback. "Cell phone, Steven. I can't find mine."

 

"Yea, good idea." Steve padded his pockets awkwardly, still restrained by his seatbelt. Finding his phone, he dialed HPD. When he was done requesting assistance, Danny jumped back in.

 

"You sure you're okay? Steve?" Just as the words came out, a wave of dizziness hit him. His breath hitched.

 

"I'm fine, Danny."  Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, lying through his teeth. "Just need to think."

 

"Do we have any flares? We should mark the road." Danny giggled, feeling a strange head rush. "It's ridiculous I don't know what's - awww shit - I don't know...what's..trunk..."

 

"Very funny. I always tell you - Danny?" Steve stopped breathing for a few seconds as he surveyed his best friend. Danny was staring blankly ahead, eyes half mast. He dared give him a light nudge. "Hey, buddy, you with me?"

 

Steve squeezed Danny's shoulder lightly. With an increase in his heart rate, he became more aware of a headache snaking its way through his head. He pushed the discomfort away. Pain was a state of mind. He could beat it. His best friend needed him.

 

Danny blinked and cleared his throat. He'd lost time. "What'd you say?"

 

"Don't do that to me." Steve sighed, eyes wide with worry.

 

"Do what?"

 

"Take a nap."

 

"If you weren't so boring." Danny stuck out his tongue and regretted it. Somehow that small action made his whole face hurt.

 

Steve saw his friend wince but kept his face straight, voice calm. He didn't want to alarm Danny. "You passed out mid-sentence."

 

"Shit. Sorry...sorry..."  Danny closed his eyes, practicing a breathing technique Steve had taught him.

 

"Hey, stop it." Steve slapped Danny's arm. "No more sleeping."

 

One eye cracked open with a death glare. "Not sleeping."

 

Steve attempted to open his door. "Fuck, it's jammed. Frame must be bent."

 

Before Danny could say anything, Steve slammed his shoulder into the door, growling. It took another assault before the door gave way and Steve mostly tumbled out of the vehicle, off balance and slipping in the mud.

 

"Steve?"

 

"I'm good. Give me a minute."

 

Steve disappeared, and with his limited mobility, Danny couldn't turn to check on his best friend.

 

Less than a handful of minutes passed like an hour. The storm threatening to pick up again.

 

Danny tried to call to his partner, but his head hurt and he just didn't have the energy. He wanted so much to squirm out of that seat and crawl out of the car, but he was terrified to move too much. The not-knowing was driving him mad. He'd seen too many car accidents firsthand and had heard stories from his dad.

 

"Keep calm...keep calm." Danny whispered the mantra. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We rejoin the guys JUST before help arrives...

 

Danny jerked awake when thunder boomed and lightning lit up the empty stretch of road. He cursed the pain, as he scanned his surroundings. Still in the Camaro, he wasn’t dreaming. He was still stuck and now he was alone. His heart raced, and with it, the ache in his head increased. Then he remembered Steve and the flares in the trunk. The big jerk was out in the storm.

 

In another flash of lightning, Danny saw Steve standing in the rain. Blood streaked his face. He reminded Danny of a zombie show Grace liked to watch. For the life of him, he couldn't understand the appeal.

 

Clearly the giant goof was enjoying himself because when Steve saw Danny looking, he gave him a wave and quick smile. And then he was gone again. Squinting against a massive headache, Danny pinched the bridge of his nose, slowing his breathing.

 

"I'm not seeing things." Danny giggled. "Keep calm...keep calm."

 

"Hey buddy. You talking to yourself?" Steve reappeared near his open door, dripping wet.

 

Danny rubbed his eyes, studying his partner for a few seconds. "No, I’m not talking to myself. Trying to stay awake."

 

"Staying awake." Steve tapped the outside of the car. _Thunk, thunk_. "Good idea."

 

A little annoyed with Steve's upbeat mood, Danny growled. "You're the one with the concussion."

 

Steve frowned. "Says who?"

 

"Me."

 

"You might be right." Steve raised his eyebrows as he shrugged.

 

Danny sighed. "See, you've lost your mind."

 

"Over you, partner."

 

"Stop it with that."

 

"With what?"

 

"Flirting."

 

Head tilted, Steve looked genuinely confused. "You don't like it?"

 

"Not right now."

 

"Someone's grouchy."

 

"You told me not to take a nap." Nose wrinkled, Danny gave Steve his best pout.

 

"That I did, partner. That I did."  Steve slid back inside, partly shutting the door before shifting his seat back as far as he could to give him some room. He had to give it a good shove as it too seemed affected by the impact. Grabbing a discarded sweatshirt from the backseat, he dried himself off best he could, blood staining the material.

 

Danny rubbed his eyes again, hands drifting down his face until they fell into his lap. He didn't mention Steve pilfering his shirt.

 

Jaw tense, Steve took a deep breath, ignoring his own discomfort, squeezing his friend's shoulder for comfort. Then he collected himself and followed his instincts, giving a situation report.

 

"We're off the road. HPD and rescue are ten minutes out. Apparently, we're not the only accident tonight with this rain." Steve leaned toward Danny, assessing his friend without being too obvious. "You were right. There were flares in the trunk."

 

"Fantastic so now some fool can follow the flares and run smack into us." Danny shook off his anxiety in favor of his usual bravado.

 

Steve played along. _Bickering was what they did, right?_ "Hey, I know how to mark an accident scene. We're good. Stop bitching."

 

"Okay, so how bad is it?"

 

"We hit a tree, bounced and slid to this spot on the opposite side of the road. From what I can tell, your side is fucked. They’re gonna have to cut you out. You didn't hear me try the door?"

 

Danny thought of zombies again and shivered. No more late-night TV for Grace. "I saw you; I think."

 

They stared at one another for a few seconds. Steve moved on with his report.

 

"Your mechanic may have his work cut out for him this time. Otherwise, doesn’t look like we’re in any imminent danger."

 

"I'm just stuck." Danny shifted a little with a grunt.

 

"Are you alright?" Steve stopped, wincing at his stupid question. "All things considered."

 

"Let's not dwell on it, okay? Relax, you said it. HPD’s on the way."

 

"Sure, yea, whatever you need." Steve did not relax.

 

"It's not like being trapped in an elevator...or under a building. If that's what you're worried about." Danny slapped Steve's arm.

 

"Okay, sure, buddy. Tell me what I can do."

"Talk to me. Keep me awake. Because I just want to close my eyes and -" Danny groaned and massaged his legs.

 

“I can do that for you.” Steve offered.

 

“What’d I say about flirting?”

 

“What? Get your mind out of the gutter. You’re uncomfortable. I can help.”

 

“You can help by getting me out of here.” Danny growled and then sighed. “Sorry. I know you did what you could.”

 

 "Fire and rescue will cut you outta here. Piece of cake." Steve settled back against his seat. "I got you. I'm here. I can talk all night."

 

"Let's hope it doesn't take all night. My legs might fall off." Danny paused when Steve's frown deepened. "And I'm sorry...again."

 

"For what?"

 

"Starting an argument. Being negative. All of it."

 

"I get it. Don't worry about it." Steve turned and shifted closer to Danny.

 

"No. It's not okay." Tears ran down Danny's cheeks. "I don't want to screw this up. You and me."

 

"Hey." Steve cupped Danny's face with his hand. "Not possible. I'm in this for good."

 

"Yea, you are stubborn."

 

"You finally met your match."

 

Danny laughed. "Uh huh. Lucky, lucky me."

 

Steve grabbed Danny's hand, finding it cold to the touch. Danny whined and tried to stretch his mid section. Cramps had set in with a wave of anxiety for both of them.

 

"Hey, don't move so much. You can't move. Okay? Stay still."  Steve squeezed Danny's hand, voice shifting up a pitch when he realized Danny's eyes were closed. "Do you hear me? Danny, you gotta stay awake."

 

Danny squeezed back once, too focused on breathing to say anything.

 

"Good. That's good. Stay calm. Help's on the way."

 

Steve sighed and leaned back in his seat, relaxing for a few seconds before scratching his head and closing his eyes. Danny tapped his arm. "Don't you go to sleep either, big guy."

 

"Big guy?" Steve turned to face Danny, smiling as a little heat warmed his cheeks.

 

"Oh God, forget I said that. You're a menace, you know that?" Danny hissed and then cleared his throat. Back to business. "Have you tried Lou? Tani or Junior?"

 

"Voicemail and texts."

 

"All of them?"

 

Steve nodded and then stopped. "I did get Jerry. He's on the mainland at some comic book conference."

 

"Figures. But you did tell them to stand down. I think Lou was taking Renee to Maui. Who knows what Tani and Junior are up to. I'm starting to wonder about those two."

 

"Not much they can do anyway. And we all needed a break."

 

"You're right."

 

"I'm right? Second time you said that tonight."  Steve looked away as he wiped the blood from his brow. The gash along his hairline was still leaking.

 

"I must be losing my mind. Come here."

 

"I am here."

 

"Closer."

 

Steve re-positioned himself til he was inches from Danny.

 

Voice low, Danny murmured. "This is the most fucked up first date -"

 

Steve cut him off with a soft kiss. "I'll make it up to you."

 

Danny stopped the kiss, breaking contact. "Hey, this isn't your fault."

 

"I was driving."

 

"Accidents happen, babe. Let's just leave it at that, okay? For me?"

 

"Okay, Danny. For you."

 

"Good, thank you."

 

"I'm gonna get you what ever you need. When we get outta here."  Steve brushed hair out of Danny's eyes. "Even if it means flying your mom here to make her awesome chicken noodle soup."

 

Danny flashed a smile before wincing and giving him a shaky exhale.

 

"That's right. Just breathe. You're doing great, buddy. I love you."

 

"Love you, too."  Eyebrows pinched for a few seconds before Danny added. "You're still bleeding."

 

"It's nothing. Just a cut."

 

"Sure, and I just have a cramp."

 

"Hey, we don't know what's going on under there. It could be nothing. Just a few bruises."

 

"I can't feel my toes."

 

Steve swallowed hard before answering. "You're fine. Once we get you outta there."

 

"We? You gonna hulk out?"

 

"I could...for you."

 

"Then what's taking you so long? Get to work, Bruce."

 

"Bruce?"

 

"Bruce Banner. The Hulk."

 

"Oh, yea." Steve nodded, already lost in another thought. He checked his watch.

 

"It's the weather. They'll get here. I’ll be-" Danny grit his teeth and closed his eyes.

 

"What is it?"

 

"Sharp." Danny hit his head against the seat. "Pain. In my left leg."

 

"Your knee?"

 

"Maybe."

 

"At least you can still feel something."

 

"Nice." The giggle returned

 

Steve shrugged. "Well you were worried."

 

"Hey, listen." Danny slapped Steve's thigh. "The cavalry is coming."

 

Steve jerked upright pushing his door open. He barely had time to get out of the car, motioning to the first HPD cruisers to arrive on scene. Danny mumbled something to himself about his partner being a control freak with a relieved smile. This mess was almost over.

 

The EMTs and fire department arrived in a rush, swarming over the accident scene. HPD had already set up a perimeter, and what seemed like too many people poked their head into the Camaro, offering reassurances. Happy they’d been found, both men were overwhelmed by the need to get the hell out of there.

 

Steve had to move away as Danny was assessed. He forced himself to pay attention because someone was speaking to him. He was having trouble tracking his thoughts as his heart raced and the buzzing in his ears got louder.

 

"This is gonna happen fast. We'll be ready as soon as they remove the front quarter panel. He's stable at the moment, but that could change. We can't see what's going on under there."

 

Nodding, Steve looked around the medic to check on his partner who was listening to the fireman tell him what was about to happen. Cutting someone out of a vehicle was a calculated but loud task. Already dealing with being trapped, the onslaught was a lot of stress on Danny. Steve could feel it. Danny would never show it though. He looked as cool and calm as ever in spite of the situation.

 

“I’m right here, Danny.” Steve yelled, peering through his door. “You’ll be out of there in no time, buddy.”

 

Voices buzzed in his ear and Steve turned back to the Fire captain who was giving him an update.

 

"There was a crash here earlier. Looks like fluid cleanup was piss poor. May have contributed to the slick conditions. But this is a bad spot."

 

Steve added, hands on his hips, impatience setting in. "It was a dog. Ran out in front."

 

"You're damn lucky. Another couple feet to the right and you wouldn't be talking to me."

 

They both glanced at the giant old tree nearby with deep scars and faded ribbons tied around it. Old flowers drenched from the rain. The bank dropped off quite steeply, and the dented strip of guardrail didn't look like it would hold a flea.

 

"Yea, I get it. We’re lucky." Steve peered into the dark and stormy night, eyes shiny with tears.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

"I'm here with my - Danny - Detective Williams." Steve stuttered, breathing heavily, as the swinging doors closed behind him. He aimed himself for the first staffer he found. "He came in maybe five minutes ahead of me."

 

"Yes, Commander. He's straight ahead. Second bay on the left." She grabbed his arm as he stumbled. "Hey, are you alright, sir?"

 

Shaking off her grip as well as her concern, he answered. "Yea, I'm fine."

 

Steve took a few steps and paused, steeling himself as he ground his teeth, slowing his breath. He tried to play it cool, not wanting to get waylaid by the well meaning nurse. But his body had other ideas, finally able to shut down and succumb to the stress. No way would he acknowledge he was in the midst of an adrenaline dump.

 

"Are you sure you're alright?" Her words were deliberate like she was speaking to a child. And the sound faded in and out.

 

He blinked. Spots were forming at the edge of his vision. He couldn't stop; he had to get to Danny. One hand on the wall steadied him but he couldn't think of the words to respond to her.

 

"Sir?" The concerned voice was closer, but careful not to touch him. "Let me get you some help. Can you hear me?"

 

Steve felt the strong urge to get the answer correct even though he was watching her lips move more than actually hearing her voice. He had to convince her. "Need...minute."

 

She didn't seem so sure and didn't take her eyes off of him. "Let me get you a chair. You need to be seen, too. All the bays are full at the moment. Rainy nights keep us on our toes here."

 

"Yes." He wanted to say something more. Steve wasn't sure he was even making any sense. Nothing was cooperating.

 

His hands slipped to his knees, as he slowly wilted toward the tiled floor. He fought it though, grabbing the wall again for support.  

 

_Who was he kidding?_

 

He couldn't control what was happening.

 

His head pounded. Hell, his whole body hurt. He was going blind and deaf. He had to concentrate to breathe. Something was crushing his chest.

 

_Was he having a panic attack?_

 

His heart raced.

 

Maybe this was a panic attack.

 

"Easy." Arms held him up. "Easy. You're safe. Help's on the way."

 

Steve nodded, confused. He didn't realize he'd gone down, and before he knew it, he was flat on his back on a gurney. A bright light flashed in his eyes, and he squirmed to get away from it. Feeling helpless and then very alarmed. He punched the first face that got near him. Thankfully his aim wasn't even close.

 

"Whoa, whoa, Commander. You're in the ER. You've been in an accident."

 

Words drifted in and out of his mind, awareness shifting and fading.

 

"Concussion. Possible head injury. Order a CT."

 

He blinked at the faces appearing and disappearing in his field of vision. He felt suddenly irritated. Angry for the interference. Steve needed to see Danny. _Now_.

 

"I'm fine. Let me up."

 

"Hey, there you are." The words were kind but turned firm as he continued to struggle. "No you can't get up."

 

"Please." Maybe it would work if he was polite. "I need to go."

 

"You're not going anywhere yet, Commander." Soft hands held him down. The gentle touch surprised and calmed him. He obeyed and listened, letting the soothing tone carry him away. "What do you remember?"

 

"Danny."

 

"Your partner is in the next room. They're prepping him for some tests."

 

He felt woozy but more relaxed and pushed for the info he needed before he let go. "How is he?"

 

"Danny is stable right now. We'll know more soon. Try to relax. Let me focus on you. Okay?"

 

"Okay." Steve gave them a slight smile, pained as it was. He didn't have a choice but to follow orders. He was at their mercy as his body shut down and he passed out.

 

/././

 

"Steve?" Danny shivered. They'd removed his clothes, and the flimsy gown and sheet were basically nothing.

 

"Your partner's here somewhere."

 

"Is he alright?"

 

"I'll have someone check."

 

"Please. I need to know." He pleaded with his whole body, not caring what anyone thought. "Please, find out about Steve."

 

Loud voices erupted from next door and Danny tried to get up.

 

"Detective Williams, please, you have to lie still."

 

To his dismay, it seemed he didn't have a choice. His legs were a mass of tingling pain that took his breath away. If he tried to stand, he'd fall flat on his face. That was one thing Danny knew for sure right then. The other was that his best friend was responsible for the commotion.

 

"Please, check on him. I need to know. Need...to...know." Danny hadn't felt the jab of the sedative but he saw the look of certainty in the doctor's face.

 

"You need to relax. This will help. Let us run some tests before you do more damage."

 

He glanced at this legs the best he could. They were swelled with blotches of bruises. The pain faded as he did. The last thing he remembered was being wheeled past a half curtained room where he thought he saw Steve.

 

/././

 

"Hey." Danny smiled.

 

Steve blinked at him, rubbing his eyes with one hand. "Danny."

 

"I'm here, babe." Danny leaned forward and put his hand over Steve's and squeezed.

 

"You okay?"

 

"I will be."

 

Wincing, Steve pushed himself to sit up for a better look.

 

Danny stopped him. "Hey, no, I'll be fine."

 

"But not now?" There was an urgency in his voice, as he search Danny's face for answers. "What's wrong?"

 

"We were just in an accident, you idiot. You're not fine, either."

 

"Yea, okay, you're right." Steve covered his eyes.

 

"Headache?"

 

A groan was his answer.

 

"Let me talk to someone and I can get the lights." Danny moved away from the bed.

 

Steve perked up and the monitors responded as his heart rate rose. "You're in a chair? What?"

 

"Hey, stop, I'm fine." Danny wheeled close to the bed again. "This is just a precaution."

 

A nurse entered the room.

 

"I warned you, Detective Williams. You were supposed to wait for me." She checked Steve quickly and then grabbed the back of Danny's chair. "Back to your room. Now. Before I restrain you."

 

"I can go by myself."

 

"No, someone will take you. You're not supposed to put any weight on those legs."

 

"They're fine. The tests came back-"

 

"I don't care what those tests showed. I have my orders."

 

An orderly slipped into the room.

 

"This fine gentleman will make sure you get back to bed."

 

Danny frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "I can tuck myself in."

 

"Sure you can. Like you followed my orders before."  She raised an eyebrow. Steve chuckled and she aimed her glare at him. "Oh no, Commander. You don't get to laugh. You refused medical attention at the scene and then collapsed in the ER."

 

"You collapsed in the ER?" Eyes wide, Danny only saw his best friend in that moment.

 

Steve shrugged and grabbed Danny's hand. "It was nothing. I promise."

 

Shaking her head, the nurse sighed. "Mmmmm hmmmmm... Sure it was. Just another walk on the beach for you two."

 

**Author's Note:**

> More to come...


End file.
